


Monster's Wedding

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Humor, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Brian cannot avoid his fate.Seasons: 1-4Song by The AquabatsVidder: f1renzeOriginally released in 2004.





	Monster's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkatbyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/gifts).




End file.
